


sanie: poly trios r like couple bikes

by pipsiev2



Series: wooyoung: it really be like that sometimes [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Aromantic, Aromantic Hongjoong, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Angst, Platonic Relationships, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: sanie:hell yeet me across the oceansanie:ill become americansanie:convert to americanizmjoongie:“americanizm”sanie:i said what i said





	sanie: poly trios r like couple bikes

**_single hearts club:_ **

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _i am_

 **_sanie:_ ** _thirdwheeling n i dont like it_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _youre with seonghwa and yunho?_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _no_

 **_sanie:_ ** _worse_

 **_sanie:_ ** _yeo jong n gi_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _thats fourth wheeling_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _were a car_

 **_sanie:_ ** _four wheels four ppl_

 **_sanie:_ ** _no wait_

 **_sanie:_ ** _im w one of thise ciuple bikes yknow_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _?_

 **_youngie:_ ** _what_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _poly trios r like couple bikes_

 **_sanie:_ ** _ones the bike_

 **_sanie:_ ** _the support systen_

 **_sanie:_ ** _the ither two r the ones biking_

 **_sanie:_ ** _aka contribute different amounts n stuff_

 **_sanie:_ ** _but without all three of them nothing woukd work_

 **_sanie:_ ** _n im in the bg doing nothung_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _youre the one taking the picture_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _why the FUCK was that so_

 **_youngie:_ ** _so_

 **_youngie:_ ** _so!_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _relieving ?_

 **_sanie:_ ** _confirming ?_

 **_sanie:_ ** _im only there bc they need me to take the pic_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _actually i was thinking ominous but yeah youre a pretty useful person to have ariund_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _im here to b the comic relief_

 **_sanie:_ ** _th one that the viewers know to look at bc im the kne staring at the camera_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _youre not the straight man_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _i coudk b u never know_

 **_sanie:_ ** _im straight man material_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _…_

 **_joongie:_ ** _sweetie no one in this friend group is straight man material_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _agsjsgsksgksgs_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ur right but u shouldnt say it_

 **_sanie:_ ** _o shit jongho called me out for being kn my ohone_

 **_sanie:_ ** _o shit o no pls dont let him take me away_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _you make it sound like hes gonna ship you to a foreign country_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _hell yeet me across the ocean_

 **_sanie_ ** _: ill become american_

 **_sanie:_ ** _convert to americanizm_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _“americanizm”_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _i said what i said_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _jongho be like_

 **_youngie:_ ** _fuck san lives_

 **_youngie:_ ** _the only san that matters is sans_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _dont_

 **_sanie:_ ** _dont joke abt that_

 **_sanie:_ ** _u know ur rught_

 **_sanie:_ ** _o_

 **_sanie:_ ** _hongjoong_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _???_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _mingi says hi_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _hi mingi!!!_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _cute_

 **_youngie:_ ** _i dont even need to be there to know hongjoongs smiling at his phone in the cute way that he does_

 **_youngie:_ ** _yknow what im talking about right san_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ofc i do_

 **_sanie:_ ** _asked the cbike n they agreed_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _ignoreing you calling me cute in favor of saying_

 **_joongie:_ ** _Cbike._

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _yes_

 **_sanie:_ ** _cbike_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _cbike???_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _couple bike_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _oh ym god_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ive typed it so many times autocorrect doesnt change it_

 **_sanie:_ ** _im the champion_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _wtf_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _autocorrect still says that yunhwa and jongminsang are wrong and ive been typing it since like_

 **_youngie:_ ** _at least two weeks ago_

 **_youngie:_ ** _idk do i really care when i started getting invested in my friends love lives_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _did u not_

 **_sanie:_ ** _help the catalyst of jms getting together_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _why can you type out catalyst correctly_

 **_youngie:_ ** _and use it in a sentence_

 **_youngie:_ ** _but you don’t type iut jongminsang_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _me first_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _mayhaps i did_

 

 **_sanie_ ** _: good u admit it_

 **_sanie:_ ** _also idk jongminsang is too long_

 **_sanie:_ ** _also catalyst is a nice word_

 **_sanie:_ ** _makes everything siund v epic even if it’s boring_

 **_sanie:_ ** _i love it_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _nerd_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _u love me for it ?_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _oh shit you right_

 **_youngie:_ ** _:/_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ily2 !_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _disgusting_

 **_joongie:_ ** _take this out of the single people gc op_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _we r singke_

 **_sanie:_ ** _we love u too !_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _well b a platonic ot3_

 **_youngie:_ ** _a uh_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _qp couple bike_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _please never say that ever again_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _sorry i already have seonghwa_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _gay_

 **_sanie:_ ** _wait a minute_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _;)_

 **_joongie:_ ** _but i mean_

 **_joongie:_ ** _in all seriousness fucking go for it_

 **_joongie:_ ** _whos stopping you???_

 **_joongie:_ ** _your parents???_

 **_joongie:_ ** _seonghwa and i are nothing but supportive of whatever endeavors you have_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _oh my god_

 **_youngie:_ ** _that was so sweet_

 **_youngie:_ ** _and then you brought up parent line and i fucking lost it wrf_

 **_youngie:_ ** _*wtf_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _hongjoong: “you wanna be in a qpr??? do it!!!”_

 **_sanie:_ ** _also hongjoong: “shit i gotta subtly drop parent line privileges”_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _…_

 **_joongie:_ ** _this is why you have no rights_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _which one of us_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _both_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _O:_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _good_

 **_joongie:_ ** _perish_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _i mean sans been perishing for a while_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _yeah_

 **_sanie:_ ** _jonghos threatened to throw my ohone into the wall like_

 **_sanie:_ ** _five ? times alrdy_

 **_sanie:_ ** _yeosangs just trying to flirt with the waitor to c if we can get free dessert_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _tell him i love him_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _he says he loves u too_

 **_sanie:_ ** _mingi wants love too_

 **_sanie:_ ** _hongjoong_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _i love minky so much i would die for him he’s such a talented amazing friend and im so so lucky to have him in my life_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _well_

 **_youngie:_ ** _now i feel like a bad friend_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _wait what no wooyoung ily please_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _im jk_

 **_youngie:_ ** _i love you too!_

 **_youngie:_ ** _san i love you too_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ew no_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _perish_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _no wait please_

 **_sanie:_ ** _o shit yeosang succeeded guess whise eating good tnight_

 **_sanie:_ ** _not me bc its yeosangs dessert and we know hes not giving me any_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _lmao_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _how_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _i ?_

 **_sanie:_ ** _i dont knkw ?_

 **_sanie:_ ** _kne sec i was texting u and the next a blushy waitir comes n gives yeosang dessert_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _my best friends a fucking god_

 **_youngie:_ ** _bow down before him_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _c_

 **_sanie:_ ** _i WOULD_

 **_sanie:_ ** _but_

 **_sanie:_ ** _we r in a restaurant_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _thats not what i meant and you Know It_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _yup !_

 **_sanie:_ ** _n e ways ive gotta go_

 **_sanie:_ ** _comunicate w the ppls_

 **_sanie:_ ** _gbye !_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _bye!!!_

 **_joongie:_ ** _try not to let jongho kill you!!!_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _i dont think i have a choice_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _it be like that sometimes_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _i know san sint here to answer this anymore but_

 **_joongie:_ ** _if he knew hed be fourthwheeling why did he go_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _tbh i dont think he was actually_

 **_youngie:_ ** _those three are sappy but theyrennot like_

 **_youngie:_ ** _in your face about it_

 **_youngie:_ ** _idk maybe at first but if they saw san on his phone the entire time im pretty sure theyd like_

 **_youngie:_ ** _het concerned about it_

 **_youngie:_ ** _WAIT NO GET NOT HET_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _too late_

 **_joongie:_ ** _youve already typed the forsaken word_

 **_joongie:_ ** _time to hand over your gay pass_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _ik i said id leave but wtf did i just read_

 

 **_joongie:_ ** _concern???_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _no_

 **_sanie:_ ** _im talking about_

 **_sanie:_ ** _the h word_

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _let me live please_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _No._

 

 **_youngie:_ ** _o:_

 

 **_sanie:_ ** _n e ways bye again_

 **_sanie:_ ** _rmbr to talk about this in dms next time_

  
**_joongie:_ ** _lmao_

**Author's Note:**

> i've had writers block and wrote this at 2am so that's fun  
> also! i did end up making a twitter but i also don't know how to use twitter so rip (its @idkdenxero if you wanna follow or something idk)
> 
> edit 8/21/19: I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I WROTE JONGIE INSTEAD OF JOONGIE IM SO DUMB I JUST FIXED IT ASDFGHJKL IM SORRY


End file.
